


inaka! gc

by boking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is in love, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Inarizaki, M/M, kita gives him a hard time, osamu questions his life choices, rintarou asserts his dominance
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boking/pseuds/boking
Summary: gusto lang naman ni atsumu makapasa sa klase ni sir bulakbol ༼☯﹏☯༽
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**atsubibo** created the group chat.

**atsubibo** named the group chat **_inaka!_ **

**atsubibo** invited **osamoo** , **shoonarin** , **kitakat** , **hitotoo** , 

**aray** , and **mitchoy** to the group chat **_inaka!_ **

**_***_ **

**_atsubibo_ ** _: tapos nyo n b ung assignment ni mam bulakbol T_T_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: nd pa.. chamu pa kopya hehi_ ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

**_osamoo_ ** _: tuturuan muna kta tapos try mo sagutan_

_kung d kaya edi kopya ka nlng skn baby haha_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: HUI AQ RN SAM_

**_osamoo_ ** _: magdusa ka mag isa_

_bkt k pa nagtatry e bagsak k rn nmn_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: things chamu_ (◔◡◔)

**_osamoo_ ** _: haha ang cute ng emoticons_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: emoticons??_

_yung ganto??_

٩(˘◡˘)۶

**_osamoo_ ** _: putangina mo._

_di bagay sayo._

**_atsubibo_ ** _: BAL NAMAN_ أ‿أ

_AGA-AGA PARA SA FAVORITISM_

_TANGINA MO TLG SAMU_

_SANA TINADYAKAN NLNG KTA SA SLIDE SLDE NG POOL NUNG BATA PA TAYO_

**_kitakat_ ** _is now online!_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: ang sweet nmn ng kmbal ko_ (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

_best baby bro ka tlg hehi_

**_osamoo_ ** _: hibang k n nmn_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: good morning kuya kita :P_

**_kitakat_ ** _: hahaha cute nmn ng baby namin_

_did u have bfast na ba taro?_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: opo kuya_

_chamu and i ate together po_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: haha ako rin shin :-)_

_sarap ng ulam ko kanina ginataang talong ni osamu hehi_

**_osamoo_ ** _: TANGNDIA ANG DUGYOT MO PARE_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: ??_

_what’s wrong with what chumu said, chamu?_

(o^ ^o)

_d ko gates_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: e2 kc yun sunarin_

_ginataang = may coconut MILK_

_talong = tiHLASDH_

**_osamoo_ ** _: SUBUKAN MO LANG DUMIHAN UTAK NG BABY KO TSUM_

_MALILINTIKAN KA SAKN_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: dI NAMAN YAN INOSENTE C SUNARIN A_

_ALAM MO B NAKITA KO SIYA KAHAPOSNALDHASIF_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: you were saying, chumu?_

**_kitakat_ ** _: kids_

_let tsumu talk nlng_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: AYAN_

_SI BOSS NA MAYSABI_

_LABYU BOSS HEHI SAGUTIN MO NA SORBETES KO_

_so ayun nga_

_penge answer sa assignment ni sir bulakbol_

**_kitakat_ ** _: ah. putangina._

**_osamoo_ ** _: HALA NAGMURA_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: ISANG ACCOMPLISHMENT PRA SKN NNMN_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: kuya omg r u ok lng ba??_ Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

**_kitakat_ ** _: tsumu 3rd yr college k na_

_nangongopya k paren_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: HALA SI SUNARIN DIN NAMAN AH ASKDHLJD_

_CYBER BULLYING B 2_

_AM I BEING BULLIED ASLDIUPD_

_SUMBONG Q KAU KAY MAMA_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: oh why nadamay name ko naman?_

 _chamu is it wrong that im copying your answers ba_ ༼☯﹏☯༽

_i really just dont get the problems kase_

_sorry ill try better next time chamu_ （◞‸◟）

_i promise i wont do it again na_

_sorry for disappointing you_ (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**_kitakat_ ** _: ANAK NG_

_KASALANAN MO 2 ATSUMU_

_rin baby its okay lang naman as long as you promise to try more next time diba?_

_and i know din naman na u really tried your best kasi i talked to you last night_

_so its okay baby naminnnn 3 >_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: really po ba kuya?_

_im embarrassed na po_

（>﹏<）

**_kitakat_ ** _: shrimpe rinrin namin :P_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: im a bit sad na po_

_hugs please?_

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

**_osamoo_ ** _: BWCT K ATSUMU_

_PAPATAYIN KTA MMYA_

_WAG N WAG KANG MAGPAKITA SKN_

_MAY KUTSILYO AKONG DALA_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: O EDI KITAKITS SA IMPYERNO HANGAL_

_TANGINA MO RIN SAMU WALANG HIRAMAN NG ELECTRIC FAN DON HA_

_PAKYU SAGAD_

_AT SHIN_

_SHIN MY LHUB SO SWEET_

_BAT NMN GANTO BEH_

_KALA KO WHAT WE HAVE IS ESPESYAL NA MAMON NA KINAIN MO_

**_kitakits_ ** _: joke lng yun_

_napilitan, ganon_

_sorry ha, godbless_

_pasensya k n_

**_osamoo_ ** _: rin_

_hey, baby_

_its not wrong taro_

_i told u naman diba na im gonna explain sayo the answers and solution muna_

_tapos were gonna try answering together din baby_

_dont get embarrassed na_

_tsumu’s just being his usual dick self_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: WHY AKO PALAGI KONTRABIDA_

_WHY AKO ALWAYS ANG MASAMA_

_hindi naman ako damo_

_pERO BAKIT NYO KO KINAKAIN MGA FUCKING KABAYOS_

**_kitakat_ ** _: bRrrRRrrrrRRrrr_

_nGGggggHhhH_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: tANGINA BABE_

  
  


**_aray_** _is now online!_

  
  


**_aray_ ** _: aYO_

 _whats poppin good lookin_ (｀へ′)

**_atsubibo_ ** _: penge assignment ni sir bulakbol (3)_

**_aray_ ** _: ei dude_

_fr im gonna send u the solutions_

_pero i havent got any clue eh hahaha_

_ill try asking tetsu then ill message u privately bro_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: AYUN_

_ARAN FOR PRESIDENT_

**_aray_ ** _: dude id like to be_

_pero like_

_i dont wanna get chewed on by sakusa from polsci so like_

_hard pass dude_

_baka next school year nlng who nose_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: good morning kuya aran_ ＠＾▽＾＠

**_aray_ ** _: HSLAFYIFOASF_

_mom dad is this: baby brother_

_rinrin ure too cute for the world uGH_

_good morning to you too bub 3 >_

**_osamoo_ ** _: oh hephep_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: hooray ba chamu?_

٩(˘◡˘)۶

**_kitakat_ ** _: here comes the bakod fuck so kilig_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: binabakuran din nmn kita babe ah_

_kinikilig ka rin ba don_

( ￣ー)

**_kitakat_ ** _: inamo_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: ina ko magiging ina mo rin soon_

(〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

**_kitakat_ ** _: YOU FLIRT_

_APDAOMFPOF_

_GAWIN MO MUNA ASSIGNMENT MO_

_tanginang bOBO_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: boboo lang naman ng buhay mo_

ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

**_aray_ ** _: um_

_…_

  
  


**_aray_** _has gone offline!_

  
  


**_shoonarin_ ** _: oh??_

_whyd he go offline_

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

**_atsubibo_ ** _: DI NIYA KINAYA POWERS KO SUNARIN_

_IKAW JUMBO HOTDOG KA BA_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: no im not_ (╥﹏╥)

_pero i had it for breakfast with chamu earlier!!_

ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)

**_atsubibo_ ** _: sO KINAYA MO BA HUH_

**_shoonarin_ ** _: YES OFC!!!_

_ARE WE PLAYING A GAME CHUMCHUM???_

_IM IN IM IN HIHI_

\\(★ω★)/

**_osamoo_ ** _: tangina_

_nanghihina ako_

_sarap nmn pakasalan haha_

**_atsubibo_ ** _: ANONG KASAL_

_DI MO PA NGA JOWA_

_KASAL AGAD_

_TUBUAN KA MUNA NG BAYAG_

**_kitakat_ ** _: aYOWN LANG_


	2. Chapter 2

**_atsubibo, osamoo, shoonarin, kitakat, hitotoo,_ **

**_aray, and mitchoy_ ** _are online!_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _hoy michinari nag-walkout akagi_

_u r not the best actor u think that u are_

_raulo k bumalik ka d2 bobo aq sa lab_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _anyare_

**_aray:_ ** _ew chismosong frog_

**_kitakat:_ ** _parang di mo rin us2 malaman ano nangyare ah_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _aY HALA HI BABE 3 > _

_mhaen k n b :P_

_kng nd pa ay tara magkainin nlng tau_

_hehe_ >‿‿◕ 

_pde ba_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _why are u two gonna eat each other??_

_chamu i dont understand_

། ﹒︣ ‸ ﹒︣ །

_fleece explain to me chamu_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _TANGINA NYO_

_O WALANG AAWAT HA_

_GE CHAMU_

_PAKI EKSPLEN_

**_osamoo:_ ** _gin ang sama ng ugali mo_

_lam mo yun fre_

_sana d k na blkn ni akagi_

**_kitakat:_ ** _putangina._

_daming satsat._

_anong nangyari kasi._

**_shoonarin:_ ** _sorry kuya kita_

(つ﹏<。)

_just got really curious_

**_aray:_ ** _WHAT THE FUCK KA SHINSUKE_

_HOW DARE U MAKE MY BABY FEEL SAD AJIAKS_

_taro honey okay lang yun_

_its not ur fault nmn bubby_

**_osamoo:_ ** _anong "my baby" pinagssbi mo_

_if rin is someone's baby then hes mine_

_walang epal putangina nyo._

_bubby ang dugyot._

**_hitotoo:_ ** _pag walang bayag para manligaw walang sabe_

**_aray:_ ** _HITOSHIMA SPIKE MO PA_

**_osamoo:_ ** _GINAGAWAN KO NA NGA NG PARAAN DIBA_

_ATAT NA ATAT KA DI NAMAN IKAW LILIGAWAN KO_

_BOBO_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _uy hala may ligawan na ba_

_after 8 yrs lang naman_

**_kitakat:_ ** _fuck u aran dont fucking curse me ever again or i will sure to chop ur dick and ship it to antarctica where it can freeze forever putangina ka wag m kong minumura dahil mumurahin kita ng twice as much animal ka wag mo kong subukan._

_taro, baby its okay_

≧◡≦

_yung iba ang minura ko not u_

_baby ka kaya namin hehi_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _tangina kau lahat mga shooters for sunarin_

_nASAAN ANG HUSTISYA NUNG NAGPAEXPLAIN AKO NG SAGOT SA ASSIGNMENT NI SIR BULAKBOL_

_MGA PAKSHET KAYONG LAHAT_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _ngyek wala k b nung meme_

_loser amp_

_donate aq sau maya_

_sad ng fucking life mo pre_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _eh mALAY K BA_

_d ko alam maglagay ng pic dito putang app na 2_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _stop making away na po mga kuya_

(・へ・)

**_osamoo:_ ** _awts gege_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _AYAN NA KUYA TULOY_

_BAGAL KASI KUMILOS_

**_aray:_ ** _shit hurted ba dude_

_move move din kasi sometimes_

_baka maunahan ka pa_

**_kitakat:_ ** _ANO YUN_

_FORESHADOWING_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _hoy samu_

_inaaway kita palagi pero ayaw ko makita na masawi ka sa pag-ibig_

_KAYA GUMALAW KANG PUTA K_

**_osamoo:_ ** _OO NA KASI_

_basta yung plano ha_

_hahah_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _wait_

_yall are my kuyas though??_

_di po ba?_

(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

_would u rather me call you other names lang?_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _chumu is fine with me sunarin 3 > _

_but i think osamu would rather b called daddy_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _HUH_

**_osamoo:_ ** **_PUTANGINA MO ATSUMU MIYA IN BOLD, ITALIC, UNDERLINED, ALL CAPITAL LETTERS._ **

**_atsubibo:_ ** **_IKAW NA NGA YUNG TINUTULUNGAN IKAW PA MAY GANANG MURAHIN AKO WALA KANG DULOT SA LIPUNAN IN BOLD, ITALIC, UNDERLINED, ALL CAPITAL LETTERS DIN PUTANGINA MO. SAGAD. 3000X. NO RETURN._ **

**_shoonarin:_ ** _daddy?_

**_osamoo:_ ** _HAAAAHUSSUISOAKAKDJD_

**_kitakat:_ ** _GAGO HUMIMLAY SI OSAMU SA CLASSROOMBAHAIAJSOKDOS_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _HOY SAMU TINATAWAG KA NG BABY DOLL MO_

_IAIENFOSOWO_

_DADDY DAW_

_PUTA_

_BAKIT SOBRANG INVESTED AKO DITO_

_TAGAPUSH NALANG BA AKO NG LOVELYF NG IBA_

_HAVE I BEEN DOWNGRADED TO "AYIEE" AND "SANALL"_

_JAOQOSKEIOS_

**_aray:_ ** _LIKE_

_FR DUDE_

_I CAN DIE NG SUPER MASAYA NOW_

_KNOWING THAT OUR BABY RINRIN CALLED SAMU DADDY AJIASJKS_

**_osamoo:_ ** _hi._

_taro, baby_

_lets talk later about that ha._

**_kitakat:_ ** _uy_

_anong oras ang later na yan._

_pde b makichezmez?_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _am i in trouble na chamu?_

ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ”

_sorry for being naughty daddy_

_i promise i wont do it again na_

_please dont punish me_

(´＿｀。) 

**_atsubibo:_ ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA_

_PUNYETA_

_CNASBI KO SAINYO D YAN INOSENTE SI SUNARIN_

_WAG KAYO MAGPADALA SA MGA KAOMOJI NYAN HSJAJAJAJHAHAHAHAHAH_

_pero ang cute mo talaga sunarin huhuhuhu_

_gingigil mo ko ahhausisjsksk_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _IDLE TARO_

_WAG MO DAW IPUNISH SAMU_

_TO NAMAN_

_IKLI NG PATIENTS_

**_osamoo:_ ** _hi again._

_you didnt do anything wrong, baby._

_just._

_dont call me that muna. especially here._

_these people are making fun of us._

**_kitakat:_ ** _uy (2)_

_samu bkt ka gnyn mag type_

_bkt prng ang seer use_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _meanies_

〴⋋_⋌〵

_okay chamu_

( ́ ◕◞ε◟◕`)

**_kitakat:_ ** _san na ba si akagi?_

_lab is starting na_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _yan nga problema ko boss_

_nagwalkout si ulol_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _nagpaalam ba gin??_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _may nagwawalkout ba na nagpapaalam?!?!!1!1!1!?!!?111_

**_aray:_ ** _ah so umalis ng suddenly lang_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _try niyo magwalkout ng padahan dahan_

_ge sample nga_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _did he make lakad straight to the pinto ba?_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _de tangina tumalon siya sa bintana bub_

_tangina ang bobobo_

_agang aga nauubos braincells ko sa inyo_

**_osamoo:_ ** _wAG MONG MURAHIN SI TARO_

_BITCH SUNTUKAN O_

**_kitasan:_ ** _hmm so nagwalkout nga talaga_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _tinry mo na ba siya itext??_

**_aray:_ ** _dala ba nya his phone with him?_

**_hitoo:_ ** _try nyo baka mag reply_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _maybe may pinuntahan lang kuya gin_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _hands tugging roughly at hair KAYA NGA NAG WALKOUT DIBA_

**_osamoo:_ ** _INAMOKA GIN WAG MONG SIGAWAN SI TARO_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _AH EWAN_

_BOBO KAYO_

_FEEL KO ANG TALINO KO TUWING KINAKAUSAP KO KAYO_

  
  


**_private message between miya 1 and miya 2._ **

**_miya 1 is typing a message…_ **

**_miya 1:_ ** _hoy samu_

_tuloy p ba_

_ang putla mo_

_d k nmn ghost dba_

_subukan mong iwanan c sunarin makakatikim k tlg_

**_miya 2:_ ** _shrimpe tuloy_

_putangina mo wag mo akong puwersahin_

_nininerbyos ako putangina mo_

_putangina tsum baka basted ako dito_

_baka di pa ready si taro pUTANGINA_

_TAPOS DI NA NYA AKO PAPANSININ_

_PUTANGINA TALAGA TSUM WAG NA NGA LANG_

_I CAN WAIT FOR A FEW MORE YEARS_

_GAGO KUYA_

_FUCK_

_NALIMUTAN KO NA SPEECH KO_

_FUCK ANO NGA YUNG KADUGTONG SA "MAYBE IM MOVING A BIT TOO FAST OR MAYBE IM MOVING TOO SLOW" ?!??????1??+?!?+?1_

**_miya 1:_ ** _"all im sure is that whatever pace u r comfortble in then i will take it all i will take everything u will offer 2 me taro and i wont pressure u nor force u 2 do things w me bc if theres anything thats more than my love for u it is my respect for u so its all up 2 u baby all im asking 4 s da chance to b with u"_

_isulat ko nalang kaya to sa manila paper idkit ko sa may pader_

_sana tlga memory + gold binigay ko sayo pagbidet naten e_

_tangina sam_

_kahit p nmn siguro sabihin mo "natatae ako" kay sunarin tatanggapin ka pa rin non_

**_miya 2:_ ** _BUT IT HAS TO BE PERFECT OKAY_

_TSUM_

_KUYA_

_FLEECE_

**_miya 1:_ ** _ako ng bahala sa lahat basta sabihin mo muna please master_

**_miya 2:_ ** _PLEASE MASTER ATSUMU_

_KUYA_

_PLEASE MASTER KUYA_

**_miya 1:_ ** _tangina bal_

_u got it so bad_

**_miya 2:_ ** _alam ko nmn yan eh_

_so please help me out_

**_miya 1:_ ** _oo na oo na_

_puta_

_sinabihan ko na si semi siya na kakanta ng theme song nyo na magandang dilag_

_tapos si boks at kuroo nmn pinitas na lahat ng rose sa school garden para gawing carpet nyo_

_si oiks keiji at tobio na daw bahala sa dance intermission_

_si omi na magddj_

_ready na daw yung lights sabi ni motoya_

_ewan ko anong ambag nina futa iwa at kenma basta sabi nila sila na daw bahala sa inuman kung basted ka man_

_sila shin my lhub si aran at gin naman yung audience na walang alam so react lang ganon_

_tapos putangina mo bumalik na si akagi dala yung bouquet at necklace na iniwan mo sa condo natin bobo mo tlga_

_putangina ako naman talaga naeeffort dito eh puro ka lang pagwapo dyan baka ako ang sagutin ni sunarin dito ha_

**_miya 2:_ ** _fuck u ang pangit mo d yun papatol sayo_

_but_

_tsum, kuya_

_salamat_

_its been years of me pining for taro and its also been years of you supporting me kahit na ginagago at sobrang bobo ko sa ganito_

_kaya thank u haha_

_and promise!! if kailangan mo ng tulong kay kuya shin then tell me_

_i got ur back too hahaha_

**_miya 1:_ ** _ano pa bang magagawa ko aside from supporting you_

_dUH_

_alam ko naman kung gaano mo kamahal si sunarin_

_baka nalimutan mo na hindi lang kayo dalawa ang sabay lumaki at tumanda_

_i was there too_

_i still am_

_so if theres anyone who knows about your love for each other then its me_

_and im telling you samu_

_this day wont end without u finally getting that yes from sunarin_

_so ease up and dont worry too much_

_u got this_

_bakla ka_

**_miya 2:_ ** _bakla naman talaga_

_love u tsum hahhahahahaha_

_ur the best brother ever_

**_miya 1:_ ** _i better be_

_ge na_

_puta iuupdate ko pa sina kuroo at boks gago baka nakalbo na school garden_


	3. Chapter 3

**_shoonarin:_ ** _e i told you na nga diba_

_i hate vegetables but you still put them in my food!!_

p(●｀□´●)q

**_mitchoy:_ ** _So ayun nga._

_Ako nanaman nakita ni Mam Putokin._

_She made me do her errands nanaman and I was so close to just saying fuck it then leave._

**_osamoo:_ ** _baby kasi_

_u need to eat ur vegetables to be stronger and healthier_

_ang putla putla mo nga oh_

_sige na. do u want me to make subo to u ba?_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _hALA WEH??_

_seryoso b ean mitchoy_

_sumbong m kc kay ser matacoten!!_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _onga mitchoY!!_

_d k na nakikilunch samen dahil kay mam putokin!!_

_miss k n nmin kahit ganyan k mag type!!_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _BUT THEY DONT TASTE GOOD NGA CHAMU!!?!?!!1111!!//??!!111_

_WHY DONT YOU EVER UNDERSTAND ME BA_

｡･(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣ ꞈ˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

**_aray:_ ** _dude same!!_

_like i was under her last semester_

_and like_

_Bro_

_i never wanted na mag-iba ng sched so bad ever_

**_osamoo:_ ** _taro naman_

_we talked about this yesterday_

_if u wont eat your veggies then no kisses from me_

_gusto mo ba yun?_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Gusto ko nga mag file ng complaint na eh._

_But I’m afraid ng slight kasi malakas kapit niya sa dean natin._

_Ugh, the papers she wanted me to carry for her are too many._

_Lam nyo yon?_

_Like, they’re even heavier than bookbinded na thesis._

**_shoonarin:_ ** _eDI FYN_

_no kisses then!!_

_were over!!_

_you dont seem to love me naman na eh!!_

凸(ﾟДﾟ#)

_veggies mo nlng i kiss mo!!_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _DI YAN TOL_

_AKO BAHALA SAYO_

_aKO lang naman nambawan complainer sa buong uni_

_i got u!!_

_1 hr from now di ka na gagambalain ni mam pu2kin ever_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _sana gan2 dn enrgy mo kada tournament e no_

**_aray:_ ** _aRAY GAGO_

_LAWD SUN2KAN N B 2_

**_osamoo:_ ** _RINTAROU SUNA_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _NO_

_i HATE YOU RAYNAO CHAMU_

_DONT TALK 2 ME EVR AGAIN_

_I MEAN IT_

ꐦ𝅒_𝅒）

**_hitotoo:_ ** _sana yung energy mo sa paghahanap ng away ganon din sa pag-aaral bro_

_nauubusan ako ng answer kakashare sau ih_

**_osamoo:_ ** _TARO WHERE R U GOING_

_bumalik ka nga dito_

_baby_

_sige na. sorry na._

_i promise i wont force u to eat_

_punta nlng tau kfc. would u like that doll?_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Oh, aasahan ko yan Gin ah._

_Are you guys still in the canteen?_

_Sunod ako._

_And stop fighting na, Tsum and Gin._

_Aran stop egging them on._

_Where’s Kita ba?_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _NO_

(´；д；)

_I TOLD YOU WE ARE DONE_

_IM NOT COMING BACK 2 YOU_

_HMP CHAMU URE MAKING ME SAD AND ANGRY NA_

(𓌻︵𓌻)

  
  


**_shoonarin_ ** _has gone offline!_

  
  


**_atsubibo:_ ** _owh nagaaway pala kayo LAWL_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _d nmn msydng halata samu bro_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Fuck, two weeks in and two weeks na rin kayo nag-aaway._

_I skipped lab for one day just to get the bouquet and necklace for Taro, Osamu._

_Make my failed lab activity that day worth it naman._

**_osamoo:_ ** _tigas ng ulo kasi ni taro e_

_ayaw kumain ng gulay_

_puro nalang fast food!_

_parang baby!_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _“_ _anong "my baby" pinagssbi mo”_

_“if rin is someone's baby then hes mine”_

_“walang epal putangina nyo.”_

**_hitotoo: “_ ** _hey, baby_

_its not wrong taro_

_i told u naman diba na im gonna explain sayo the answers and solution muna_

_tapos were gonna try answering together din baby”_

**_aray:_ ** _you lit relay tell us araw-araw na baby mo si taro_

_and you glare at anyone who tries to pinch his cheeks bc ah pa rent lee, ikaw lang ang pwede_

_tapos now ikaw pa may appetite para mag complain na hes acting like a baby_

_wHEN YOU BABY AND SPOIL HIM ALL THE DAMN TIME_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _puta_

_anong appetite pnagccb mo_

_kakakain m lng a_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _He meant ‘gana’, Tsum._

**_hitotoo:_ ** _oh ayan nagmukhang bbo ka nnnmn_

_whats new_

**_astubibo:_ ** _aBA KUNG MAKAASTA KA PARANG ANG TALI TALINO MO AH_

_wag mong kalimutan kumopya ka saken noon sa english vocabulary hANGAL_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _KEY WORD BEING NOON_

_tanga na nga bobo pa_

_selfish mo bro_

_inangkin m n lahat negative adjectives sa mundo pno b ian_

**_aray:_ ** _gIN B SPITTING BARS BRO_

_B A R S_

_/fire emoji/_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Oh, ano na gagawin mo nyan Samu?_

_Aalahanin mo isang barangay tumulong sayo para ligawan si Taro._

_Wag mo kaming ipahiya._

_Deputa ka._

**_osamoo:_ ** _san b kasi si kuya kita_

_shea lng nmn magaling sa mga ganto eh_

_yoko muna suyuin si taro_

_baka lalong magtampo_

_puta binato sa mukha k yung talong na niluto ko_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _bobo m bal_

_clue m n eon_

_gusto nya lumuhod k na_

_week sheet m nmn pla_

_pwe kINAKAHIYA KTA_

**_osamoo:_ ** _tANGINA MO_

_D GANON BABY KO_

_KISS NGA LANG SA CHEEKS NAMUMULA AGAD E_

_PUTA KA WAG MONG DALHIN KABALASTUGAN MO DITO_

_LUMAYO K HAUP_

_PALITAN M NA C SATANAS_

_ISA KANG MAKASASALANG NILALANG_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _o e bkt super pressed ka dyan_

_at aling cheeks ba tinu2koy mo hUH_

_bold ba ian_

**_aray:_ ** _hEY_

_NOT MY BABY BRO_

_sAmu im telling u na ha_

_No funny fucking business with taro!!!_

**_osamoo:_ ** _TANGINO NYO_

_D NGA KASI_

_SAN B SI KUYA KITA_

_tsum_

_kita mo kuya shin??_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _nope_

_d ko pa nga nakikita since morning_

_malapit na matapos classes ko pero wala pa rin akong angel na nakikita_

_fuck nmn_

_(|||❛︵❛。)_

**_osamoo:_ ** _pwde bang wag ka ng gumamit ng kaomoji_

_putangina dumidilim paningin ko e_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _aH sO PAG C SUNARIN K LNG_

_PERO PAG AKO HINDI??!?!?11?!?!/?!?/1!?/!?_

**_osamoo:_ ** _exactly_

**_aray:_ ** _wait ill try calling kita ha_

_bka nabusy lang_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Tried calling him since kanina because he hasn’t attended two straight classes na._

_Pero he didn’t answer._

**_atsubibo:_ ** _wait_

_no need na_

_dito nalang_

**_aray:_ ** _ha??? how???_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _sunarin is demon incarnate. hes the evilest among them all. fuck sunarin. all my homies hate sunarin. society has progressed past the need for sunarin. i wanna kill sunarin and destroy sunarin. i want sunarin died._

**_osamoo:_ ** _pUTANGINA MO_

_WAG KANG MAGPPKITA SAKEN O ITONG MGA CHOPSTICKS KO HINDI NA NOODLES BINIBINGGWIT KUNDI BTUKA MO_

  
  


**_kitakat_ ** _is now online!_

  
  


**_kitakat:_ ** _putangina mo atsumu wanna try running that by me again, huh? you really have the guts to speak ill of taro like that when a whole YOU exist? anong hes the evilest pinagpuputok mong kupal ka ha? ikaw paputukin ko hanggang lumabas ka sa atmosphere eh! you and your foul mouth has a place reserved in hell. or better yet, ikaw na lang ang pumalit sa leader nila since your personality checks all the fucking boxes! try cursing rintarou like that again and i swear you wont live to see another day. fucking idiot._

**_atsubibo:_ ** _fuck tinigasan ako_

( ͡°⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ⁄ʖ⁄ ⁄ ͡°)

_fuck shin_

_youre so hot_

_lika nga dito_

_kumandong ka saken baby haha_

_whisper those words right against my ear hahah_

**_aray:_ ** _putangina._

**_hitotoo:_ ** _ginawang spg ni gago haha_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _The fuck, Tsum._

_Sige pa nga._

**_osamoo:_ ** _laswa ng ugali putangina_

**_kitakit:_ ** _later_

**_aray:_ ** _whAT thE aCtUAL fuClk sGHINSUKEAlUhl_

  
  


**_kitakit_ ** _has added_ **_shoonarin_ ** _to the group chat_ **_inaka!_ **

  
  


**_shoonarin:_ ** _kuya?_

_where have you been?_

_why did you add me back here?!11!!1!!1_

_i dont like someone in here!!!11!!1!_

(눈‸눈)

**_kitakit:_ ** _what did kuya tell you about communication baby rinrin?_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _hMp_

**_kitakit:_ ** _rinrin baby come on_

_use your words bub_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _fyn cns its u who asked!!_

 _k so i should b more open_ >.<

_that i should tell os*m* if he does something i dont like_

_and that i shouldnt run away from o*a*u if i get annoyed at him_

_hmP_

(￣^￣)

**_kitakat:_ ** _theres my good bubby 3 >_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _am i a good bubby?_

(⑉• ༝ •⑉)

**_osamoo:_ ** _yes you are a good bubby, taro._

_always are to me and everybody else._

**_shoonarin:_ ** _hehi_

_okay chamu!!_

(˶⸃ ⴰ⸃˶)♡

**_osamoo:_ ** _i love you, my rintarou._

**_shoonarin:_ ** _love ya chamu!!_

_sorry i was being a meanie earlier_

_i’ll kiss you better!!_

(˵ᵕ̴᷄ ˶̫ ˶ᵕ̴᷅˵)

**_osamoo:_ ** _whatever my taro wants, my taro gets_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _yAY!!!_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _sunarin_ (˵ᵕ̴᷄ ᗜ ᵕ̴᷅˵)

 _osamu_ 凸(≡д≡)

**_aray:_ ** _kita whats meron ba_

_bkt k nwala bro_

_muntik na mag break sunaosa dUDE_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _never XD_

_right chamoo?_

**_osamoo:_ ** _never, taro :)_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Tangina._

_Uso pm, kids._

**_kitakat:_ ** _eto kasi_

_putangina nakakasama ng loob_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _sinong ipapatumba ko baby_

_just say the word and ur soul shall b healed_

**_aray:_ ** _whats nangyari_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _I know. Hey nakita nyo ba yugn sa hallway kanina?_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _deins bat ba_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _kuya?_

_whats wrong po ba?_

**_kitakat:_ ** _i dont think im comfortable with saying it pa baby namin_

_im still so angry about it pa_

_and really fucking embarrassed_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _okay po kuya_

_sabay tayo uwi later so i can cheer you up please?_

**_kitakat:_ ** _sure thing bub_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _putangina may nanakit ba sayo shin?_

**_osamoo:_ ** _loe_

_anong ganap_

**_aray:_ ** _someone pissed kita off_

_dunno dude im with kita na ngayon and_

_im telling u_

_may color black na aura na nagsusurround sa kanya_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Kung ginawa din saken yun sobra pa sa pissed din ako._

_Baka may masakal din ako._

**_hitotoo:_ ** _ano b kc nngyari choy_

_kw nlng mgsbi ayw ni boss magsher e_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _yung straight to the point ha._

_dont leave any detail._

_no matter how small._

**_hitotoo:_ ** _tulad ng sayo lawl_

**_osamoo:_ ** _oH AWAT AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH_

_mukang bad mood na si bal_

**_kitakat:_ ** _its nothing serious tsum_

_dont b mad_

_its hard getting u out of a foul mood p nmn_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _hey kuya choy_

_make chika na\_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Eto kasi yun, mars._

**_aray:_ ** _getting my popcorn_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _You guys know Daishou from Marketing, diba?_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _PUTANGINA_

_ginugulo k nnmn ba non?_

**_osamoo:_ ** _pabida k rn e_

_patapusin mo muna si mitchoy_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _GAWIN MO KASI NG TAMA_

_STRAIGHT 2 DA POINT_

_ready na mga kamaos ko_

**_osamoo:_ ** _walang tatamaan yang mga kamaos mo_

_naghahanap n nmn ng away e ikw nmn parating talo_

_ulol sit ur ass down_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _can you two stop fighting na please?_

_chamu and chumu?_

**_osamoo:_ ** _sorry, baby_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _sorry, sunarin_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _mag-aaway na ba kau?_

_leave muna ako_

**_osamoo:_ ** _edi mag leave k_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _d k nmn kawala sa gc na 2_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _tANGINA NYO 1 MILLION_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Eto na kasi!_

_Mga wala kayong patients eh._

_So as I’ve said nga._

_Daishou went to our room kanina to hand us some sorbetes._

**_shoonarin:_ ** _whats sorbetes??_

_isnt that ice cream??_

_why is kuya daishou giving you free ice cream??_

**_kitakat:_ ** _sorbetes = survey test yun bubby_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _oH okay!!_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _So yun._

_Si Kita kumausap sa kanya to get the papers._

_But Daishou just had to make a scene na naman._

_He was with Koushi kasi…_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _aH._

**_aray:_ ** _ahwit bRo_

**_osamoo:_ ** _muling ibalik n ba e2_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _cute p nmn kayo hehe_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _oh kuya shin_

_i forgot to tell you_

_pero kuya koushi went to my classroom kanina and gave me something_

_para sayo daw??_

**_kitakat:_ ** _HA_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _habelieve i can fly._

**_osamoo:_ ** _wawa nmn HAHHAHAHAHA_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Then all of a sudden Kita was like_

_‘Okay. I’ll return the papers to you by 3 pm. Is it all na? Wala na ka na bang kailangan?’_

_Then lmao dude. The hallway went fucking quiet and the students stopped walking when Daishou said, ‘ako wala. pero itong kaibigan ko kailangan ka pa rin.’_

_Kita smiled pero he walked away after. He was blushing tho. From embarrassment or from kilig, dunno._

_Kaya, Tsum._

_Hahaha word of advice lang. Kahit unsolicited._

_Or like, you can take a page out of your own book._

_You said to Samu before na he should make ligaw to Taro already_

_Before it becomes too late_

_You do that, din._

_Hahaha._

**_atsubibo:_ ** _hahaha_

_di pa nga ako gumagalaw e parang talo too late na agad e_

_naunahan na ko hahahhhahhah_

**_kitakat:_ ** _sinong may sabe_

_sinong may sabe na too late ka_

_gamitin mo utak mo_

_tangina malapit na chapter 4 wala pa din usad atsukita ano_

_papatalbog tayo nnmn_

_pero kung ayaw mo gumalaw edi wag_

**_osamoo:_ ** _hOY ATSUMU MIYA_

_PUTANGINA_

_SAWA NA KO MAGING HUMAN PANYO MO_

_PANGET MO UMIYAK_

_GALAW KA NA_

_BOBO_

_PARANG D MIYA HA_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _HAHAH_

_gege_

_maya na haha_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _anong mamaya pinagsasabi mong tarantado ka?_

_babaw mo porket mahal pa ni koushi si kuya shin, aayaw ka na?_

_bakit? mahal pa rin ba ni kuya shin si koushi? siya ba mahal ni kuya shin?_

_tangina mo sagutin mo ko._

_yan lang naman ang importante dito e_

_tsaka kailan mo pa ginawang hadlang ang being placed at a disadvantage ha?_

_wag mo tapakan utak mo, atsumu_

_sabi mo saken ayaw mo maging talunan sa lahat ng bagay._

_so dont fail. not on this._

_or ako mismo mangliligaw kay kuya shin para sayo._

_fucking inutil._

_ginagalit mo kong putangina ka._

_nasisira aesthetic ko sayo salot ka sa buhay ko._

**_osamoo:_ ** _…._

_rin baby?_

_taro… fuck_

_haha am i turned on?_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _this isnt about u osamu_

_i’ll get back to you later._

_tahimik muna, baby._

**_osamoo:_ ** _hwat eht ufck aosdi_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _ano yun._

_putangina_

_kino conyo mo kami dito pero alam mo nmn pla straight tagalog_

_ginagago mo ba kami huh taro_

_at pUTA SAAN NA MGA EMOTICONS MO HUH_

**_aray:_ ** _yO_

_TARO_

_BABY NAMIN_

_WHERE ART THOU_

_BUMALIK KA NA_

_FucK_

_im Not Used to this_

_baby taro out_

_DADDY SUNA IN_

_FUCK YALL_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _I always knew Taro was gonna dom Osamu soon._

_It was just a matter of time._

**_atsubibo:_ ** _i know rin_

_but like what if wala talaga?_

_si mitchoy na nga nagsabi oh_

_shin was blushing like hell._

_what if he still loves koushi?_

_pano naman ako haha_

_what if fun fun lang kung ano tong namamagitan samen haha_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _puro ka what if._

_puro ka hypothetical situations._

_stop that and focus on the reality and on the fact that shinsuke never half-asses anything o says anything that he doesnt mean_

_kung sinabi niya ‘later’ that fucking means kakandung siya sayo later animal ka._

_kung sinabi niya ‘hindi ka too late’ then that means youre. not. too. late._

_you, of all people, should know that by now._

_sige nga. puta ka sabihin mo sakin yung circumstance na nagsinungaling si shinsuke sayo._

_tell me if he ever gave you false hope._

**_aray:_ ** _wait ng saglit_

_why is tsumu not even gulat na our resident baby speaks like this_

_alfhlifa_

**_osamoo:_ ** _they’re bestfriends_

_if theres anyone who knows rintarou more and spends time with him more than i do then its tsumu_

_nag-aaway yan parati pero theyre tight kuya_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _tangina naman rin._

_you know how i feel about this_

_you know how i am when things dont go my way_

_tapos what if-_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _anong sinabi ko sa mga what if, miya?_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _tangina ang sungit mo talaga_

_but okay fine_

_just give me some more time_

_aayusin ko to_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _siguraduhin mo lang_

_seryoso ako miya. liligawan ko si shinsuke kung magbubulag-bulagan ka dyan._

**_osamoo:_ ** _uHm_

_eXCuSe ME_

_BOYFRIEND HERE????!??!??!!!??!11//1/_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _i got you, baby._

_chill ka lang._

_sit still and look pretty. mamaya ka sakin._

**_hitotoo:_ ** _LAWRD WAHT EHTE FKCULSKFHA_

_COMPLETE 360_

_KSJAFMSLV_

_SUNARIN TANGINA BRO_

_HINDI KA NA BABY NAMIN_

_TARO PRE HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA_

_THE FUCKSD_

**_kitakat:_ ** _no need for that taro_

_sabi ko naman diba_

_pag ayaw then fine lol_

_kung di siya comfortable gumalaw edi wag_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _shin…_

**_kitakat:_ ** _ako nalang mismo gagalaw haha_

_ako manliligaw sayo atsumu_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _SHIN_

**_osamoo:_ ** _whAT TH E FUCK D NYA DESERVE YUN KUYA_

**_aray:_ ** _SHIN IS THIS YOU_

_WTF WHAT ARE U AND TARO ON_

_BKT ANG CONFIDENT NYO HUH_

_ANONG KINAKAIN NYO WTF_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _osamu lol_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _What the fuck._

_What the actual fuck._

_Lord, what is this burden upon me?_

_I wanna unsee something po._

**_hitotoo:_ ** _aliaumf;aofaf_

_18o172-5v.21937528kcvtv8o83c.[y4985_

**_kitakat:_ ** _as what taro said, miya_

_i got you, baby._

_chill ka lang._

_sit still and look pretty. mamaya ka sakin._

_i’m gonna love you so fucking hard._


	4. Chapter 4

_**private message between miya 1 and miya 2.** _

_**miya 2 is typing a message…** _

**_miya 2:_ ** _fucking hell tsum_

_ayusin mo na yung sainyo ni kuya kita_

_pLEASE BAL_

_TATANAWIN KO TONG UTANG NA LOOB_

**_miya 1:_ ** _problema mo_

_may dumura ba sa pagkain mong puta ka_

**_miya 2:_ ** _JUST GET ON WITH IT YOU USELESS EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING_

_PUTANGINANG COCKROACH KA_

_I MISS RINTARO OKAY_

_HES DOING SO MUCH FOR YOU AND KUYA SHIN’S RELATIONSHIP_

_or lack thereof kAYA PUTANGINA_

_lumuhod sa harap at humagolhol TAKE KUYA SHIN OUT_

_WITH A GUN OR ON A DATE IDK JUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT_

_I_

_FUCKING_

_MISS_

_MY_

_BOYFRIEND_

_!!#!!!?!!p#!i#!#!_4169HYNBV0-DSADNASDUNO_

**_miya 1:_ ** _oa mo putangina_

_pano k b natitiis ni sunarin_

_baho ng pagkatao mo_

_and youve been spending time with him all week????_

_just an hour ago sinusubuan mo pa nga_

_putangina may pa “here comes the plane” ka pang nalalaman_

_di ka na nahiya napakalaking tao ni sunarin ginaganyan mo_

**_miya 2:_ ** _tsUM_

_YOu dONt UNderstNDAKHD_

_i may b spENdiNG oras WitH HiM perO HEs been CAlliNG ME “Osamu”_

_nO I M NOT OSAMU WTF_

_IM CHAMU_

_IM OCHAMOO_

_IM CHAMCHAM_

**_miya 1:_ ** _can u be normal for one second and type correctly_

_sumasakit ulo k sayo_

**_miya 2:_ ** _u dnt c me clling u out whn u type lyk dis ah_

_so y tf r u bing a btch raynao_

**_miya 1:_ ** _putangina osamu_

_isa_

**_miya 2:_ ** _ooOOoh Scawy_

（｀〇Д〇）

**_You can no longer reply to this conversation._ **

**_miya 2:_ ** _aTSUMSYADLFHA_

**_The message has not been sent. Please try again._ **

**_miya 2:_ ** _putangina kang hampaslupa ka_

**_The message has not been sent. Please try again._ **

**_miya 2:_ ** _anG fuCKing PEtty mo!!!!_

**_The message has not been sent. Please try again._ **

**_miya 2:_ ** _d k n nga taxpyr gan2 pa attitude m!!!!/.!.... <!>>>!>1&^bini _

**_The message has not been sent. Please try again._ **

  
  


**_atsubibo, osamoo, shoonarin, kitakat, hitotoo, aray,_ ** _and_ **_mitchoy_ ** _are online!_

**_osamoo:_ ** _unblock me coward!!!_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _naririnig nyo ba eon_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _ang alin tsum? hahaha_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _isang hayop ata na humihingi ng tulong_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _lol_

_whats up_

**_osamoo:_ ** _baby_

_tell my twin to unblock me_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _why cant u just tell him here?_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Naninibago pa rin ako sayo, Taro, pre._

_Mukha kang bagong panganak._

_Are you for real?_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _i think i am choy_

**_osamoo:_ ** _dont wanna_

_and bsides_

_he wont even listen 2 me_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _tsum u read what he sent_

_unblock mo na_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _ayaw_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _oh pano yan ayaw daw babe_

**_aray:_ ** _bABeASF1973V-ASHAKF675FASF_

**_osamoo:_ ** _ANONAG BABEIAFS820FNAOSFAUICNC0F9-2741 >?!~?./`13- _

**_shoonarin:_ ** _why do i even bother_

_hey tsum_

_ano na?_

_how are u and shin_

**_kitakat:_ ** _youve been very comfortable with not calling me kuya anymore_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _well as atsumu once said_

_it would be awkward if tawagin kitang kuya if liligawan pa kita_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _samu dUde_

_break na kau ni rinrin mo??_

**_osamoo:_ ** _nde p nmn_

_slmt s cncern…_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Oh, e bakit liligawan ni Taro si Kita?_

_Don’t tell me I skipped lab for nothing?!_

**_aray:_ ** _hindi namn i guess_

_feel ko taro is just very seryoso when sabi niya na liligawan niya si kita for atsumu_

_wHIch ?!? >..!?///?>!!>?31113 _

_..hot._

**_kitakat:_ ** _lol_

_sabi ko diba ako na manligaw?_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _d nga kase pwede baby_

_ako manliligaw sayo_

_just give me a few more days_

**_osamoo:_ ** _tangina mo tsum_

_bilisan mo_

_miss ko na jowa ko tangina naman talgang buhay to_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _we hangout everyday?_

_what are you talking about osamu?_

**_osamoo:_ ** _anong osamu_

_who tf are you calling osamu_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _uh..you?_

_youre literally miya osamu on paper?_

_baby?_

**_osamoo:_ ** _it’s chamu, taro._

_don’t call me osamu ever again._

**_hitotoo:_ ** _pUTANGINA_

_ANG BABAW FALFNALIAUISF_

_NA THETHREATEN KA BA DUDE_

_ASDNLASD_

**_osamoo:_ ** _i’m serious, taro._

_i don’t even know what’s going on up on that pretty head of yours._

**_shoonarin:_ ** _lol_

_im calling you whatever i want_

_so if i call you osamu then thats it_

_also, im doing whatever i want_

_so if i tell you to shut up and take it like a good boy then you, osamu_

_are going to shut up and be a good fucking boy for me._

_naiintindihan mo ba, baby?_

_or do i need to physically put you in place?_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _ive been around them enough to know that this is some kind of their twisted foreplay_

_sumasakit ulo ko fr_

_gusto ko lang naman pumasa ng college without seeing my bestfriend and twin brother getting it on_

**_aray:_ ** _yOU HAVE Been Denied_

_yOUSODAUONAIF_

_A1 Q SAINYO_

_GOD GUYS_

_RINTAROU DUDE_

_WHERE WAS ALL THIS ENERGY_

_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING ALL THIS BIG TALK WTFLSFIMANFI_

_IS THIS A FEVER DREAM_

_dont fucking wake me up_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Taro, hahaha._

_Take it easy, bro._

_Osamu is so fucking red right now._

**_shoonarin:_ ** _all for me, osamu?_

_youre so fucking easy to rile up_

_im coming to your classroom._

_were about to have early dinner, baby_

**_kitakat:_ ** _tangina naglandian pa talaga sa harap ko_

**_aray:_ ** _naglaho na agad si samu like ng bula_

_sad naman_

_miya twins tiklop_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _hOY TSUM_

_MAY NAGPAPARINIG D2 OH_

_KILOS NA BOI_

_NUBAYAN_

_LAKAS MAKA BAKOD NOON_

_PERO PAG SIYA NA LILIGAWAN AT LINALANDI TIKLOP NAMAN AGAD_

_PAVIRGIN PUTANGINA MO_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _gago k b_

_bkt ang atat mo ha_

_pansin ko noong chapter 1 pa lang_

_ikaw tong minamadali kami ni samu na mangligaw_

_trip mo ha_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _let him be hahaha_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _g subukan mo sunarin_

_makakatikim k tlgng puta k!!!!_

**_osamoo:_ ** _whats going on??_

_anong alam mo na di ko alam????!_

**_hitoo:_ ** _yung answer sa exam ni sir mapanacet_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _yan kasi sumasali sa usapan_

**_osamoo:_ ** _uNBLOCK ME FIRST_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _nyenye mama mo_

**_aray:_ ** _taro???_

_you were saying???_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _hahha_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _SUNARIN_

_MABABAOG NA LAHAT MAGKAKALAT NG SEKRETO_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _d mo ko matatakot bro_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Wtf._

_Anong bro???_

_Lord._

**_aray:_ ** _TARO BABY NAMN_

_MISS NA KITA REALLY_

_BALIK KA NA OH_

**_kitakat:_ ** _aNO BA KASE TINGATAGO MO HA_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _tsum do the honors_

_busy ako kay samu ngayon e_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _sml_

_pero yun nga_

_bitch has been pining for someone for almost a year_

_di makagalaw kasi tropa_

_like hello??? sunaosa???? tropa to lovers?????_

_kaya lahat frustrations nya dito niya nilalabas_

_hahaha_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _ah_

_sige_

_ganyanan pala_

_ungkatan pala gusto mo_

_nakalimutan mo yata pinagsamahan natin tsum ah_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Fatay._

**_aray:_ ** _wAIT DUDE DONT SIMULA YET_

_IM GETTING MY POPCORN_

_HKASFYOAF_

_i lOVE tHiS_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _hoy tol.._

_haha_

_joke laNG iYoN_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _d wala pokpok ka_

_hoy kita_

_lam mo ba second year hs sabi mo may naglalagay ng mga handwritten letters sa locker mo??_

_di yon si koushi puta ka_

_kay tsumu yun galing lahat_

_binayaran nya lang si koushi kasi putanginang sulat yan ni tsum parang sinagasaan ng damtrak_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_MITCHOY SIGE PA_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _gAGO KA HITOSHI PINAGKATIWALAAN KITA_

_PUTA ITINAGA NATIN YUN SA BATO GAMIT DUGO NATIN_

_PUNYETA ISA KA RIN RINTAROU PINAGTATAWANAN MO KONG POKPOK KA IKAW NGA TONG KUMUPIT NG 1K SA PAPA MO PARA BILHAN LANG SI SAMU NG FAVORITE CAKE NYA NOONG GRADE 5 TAYO_

**_aray:_ ** _wtF_

_OMG RINTAROU_

_YOURE A MANGUNGUPIT BA TALGAA_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _YOU WERE IN GRADE 5_

_PUTANGINA_

_LUMAKI KANG POKPOK WTF_

**_osamoo:_ ** _tAROBASF_

_22O B I2_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _y are we changing the subject_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _oO NGA BAKIT HA_

_GALIT PA RIN AKO_

_NANGINGINIG PARIN ASKFO_

_TANGINA MO ATSUMU PAPTAYIN KITA GAMIT ANG AKING KNOWLDGEF_

_KITA_

_makinig kang tarantado ka!_ _  
__alala mo pa grade 3????_

_lakbay-aral sa zoo natin yun putangina habang nauna na sila taro at samu_

_ikaw naman aliw na aliw kang peste ka kakausap sa parrot na kulay rainbow_

_tapos sabi ni mam langheeya kailangan na natin umuwi umiyak ka kasi hindi mo na makikita yung parrot tapos putangina ka binahid mo pa sipon mo sakin purigit ka_

_NAKITA YUNG NI TSUMU KAYA DINUKOT NYA YUNG PARROT TAPOS NILAGAY NYA SA BAG KO YUNG MALAKING JANSPORT_

_kALA KO MAY DUWENDE NAKATIRA SA BAG KO KASI MAY BOSES SA LOOB SABI_

_“ATSUMU PANGET ATSUMU PANGET ATSUMU PANGET” kasi putangina yon pala tinuturo mo! <!>!>!>>!!> _

_hanggang ngayon nasa bahay nila ang parrot putangina nyong dalawa_

**_aray:_ ** _ATSUMU WTF_

_BAKIT HINDI KA pa NAaSA JAIL_

**_osamoo:_ ** _lol i rmember him saying to our parents na nakita nila ni rin yung parrot sa kanal_

**_kitakat:_ ** _...tsum?_

_all this? for me?_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _hahahhhhhh_

_it was rins idea_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _pinapakain ko yung crocodile at that time_

_didnt see no parrot_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _You were doing wHAT SUNA RINTAROU_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _it was fun kaya_

_almost bit my pinky off din_

_nakakakiliti yung tongue hehe_

_**osamoo:** tangina bakit ang cute na malapit makain ng crocodile yung pinky mo_

_fuck naman taro talaga PUTANGINA YAWA LORD_

_BAKIT GANTO_

_GUSTO KO NG LUMUHOD_

_AT MAGKAAWA_

_PAKAKASALAN KITA SUNA RINTAROU TANDAAN MO YAN_

**_aray:_ ** _wHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKITY FUCK IS WRONG WITH U PEOPLE_

_TELL ME MORE_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _TANGINANG I WILL TELLU MORE PA TALGASFAUS_

_1st YR HS_

_BOY SCOUT_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA_

_I WILL NEVER NOT LAUGH AT THIS_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _DIBA SABI NG MGA LEADERS PAG LATE NG MORE THAN 5 MINS_

_CRUSH BRIGADE_

_yung isisigaw mo name ng crush mo sa field_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _putangina nyong lahat._

_inaapi nyo ko lagi dito gago._

_osamu ano?_

_wala man lang suporta?_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _were in the caf_

_hes getting food_

_ure on ur own tsum_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _SO AYUN NGA_

_na late c gago kasi tinulungan nya c samu magpasa ng project chubaek_

_tAPOS PAGDATING NILA SA FIELD EDI WOW SINIGAW NI SAMU PANGALAN NI RIN_

_SI ATSUMU NAMAN PUTANGINA_

_COMMANDER NAMIN SI KITA NON_

_PUTANGINA SINIGAW BA NAMAN PANGALAN NI SAKUSA PRA HNDI SIYA MAPAHIYA SA HARAP NI KITA_

_etong si kita naman pinarusahan kami squats psaflhsaofli_

_alam mo ba nagsuntukan si sakusa at tsumu dahil don hahahahhaha_

_kasi crush talga ni sakusa si tsum pero alam niya na joke lang kasi si kita talaga mahal eh HAHHAHAHAHHA NAPAASA SHEA_

**_aray:_ ** _shet dUde_

_true pagmamahal </3 _

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Hoy, Tsum._

_Tagal mo ng kinimkim to. Hahaha._

_But I still don’t understand why you’re prolonging this eh pwede naman talaga ngayon?_

_What’s keeping you from making ligaw ba?_

**_osamoo:_ ** _loe_

_gin kwento mo Yung One Fateful Night_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _nah_

_dont_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _tangina mo osamu_

_sunarin salamat ikaw lang talaga tunay_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _dont tell me what to do_

_pero oo ikukwento ko talagang puta ka_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _GIN_

_TELL EERYTHING sIGE OKAY LNG BUT!!!!_

_SJUT NOT HITSS_

_HOY DUDE_

_CMON HSOAMFONFA_

**_kitakat:_ ** _no_

_tell me._

_now._

**_hitotoo:_ ** _tANGINA NYO SABING DONT TELL ME WHAT 2 DO_

_ETO KaSI_

_prom night.  
  
_

**

“tangina, tsum. ngayon lang ako naging proud na kambal tayo,” bati ni osamu na nakabackhug kay suna. “gwapo mo, tol!”

suna grimaces but nods after. “you look okay, i guess.”

“ano? ready ka na bang makita si kita?” tanong ni hitoshi, sabay na may sapak sa likod ng ulo ng kulay ihi na buhok ni atsumu. “o backing na naman? gago, magiging transformers ka na nyan, tol.”

ngumiti si atsumu at kahit may bahid itong pagkanerbyos, ang pagtango niya sa kaniyang ulo ay may dalang pagkasigurado at determinasyon. “isasayaw ko si shinsuke ngayon. and i’m gonna confess my feelings for him.”

lumakas ang mga hiyaw at mas lalong sumakit ang palo ng mga kaibigan niya sa kaniyang likod sa sinabi niya. subalit sa kaniyang pagdating sa ballroom area kung saan nakikita na niyang sinasayaw ni osamu si rintarou na nahihiyang isinuksok ang mukha sa leeg ng kambal niya, tila nawala ang musiko at lumabo ang kaniyang pananaw.

“bro? tsumu?” _was that hitoshi who nudged him?_

pumatak ang unang luha ni atsumu at sabay tinignan ni hitoshi kung ano ang naging rason sa pag-iyak ng kaibigan niya. _there he was, shinsuke, the love of miya atsumu’s life, dancing with somebody else._

**  
  
 ** _kitakat:_** _you didnt tell me._

 _putangina atsumu why didnt you tell me?  
  
  
_ **_astubibo:_ ** _lah_

_no gusto mo gawin ko don shin haha_

_should have i pulled you away from koushi then?_

_when you were clearly having fun with him?_

**_kitakat:_ ** _NO_

_BUT_

_FUCK_

_YOU SHOULDVE TOLD ME SOMETHING_

_IDK_

_ANYTHING_

_FROM BEFORE_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _what difference would it have made?_

_you told me you loved him. that you were happy with him._

_ayoko namang agawin yun sayo, shin_

_wherever it is that makes u happy, don nalang ako_

**_kitakat:_ ** _but i couldve been the happiest with you._

_alam ko naman na you love me. all this time._

_i was just waiting for you to come around._

_yes, i was happy with koushi, but i was in love with you._

_i am in love with you._

_koushi took me on dates and gave me kisses._

_but at the end of the day, it’s you i send my goodnight messages to._

_and after i realized that, i immediately ended it with him._

_kasi i was being selfish not just to him, but also to myself and to you._

_selfish to myself bc alam ko naman sa sarili ko na ikaw lang at walang iba pero pilit kong hindi pinapansin kasi nagalit ako na hindi mo ko pinaglaban._

_and selfish to you bc i havent been exactly directly telling you no and stopping you from further catching fallings for me._

_remember few weeks ago? when he and daishou came?_

_koushi talked to me again. wanted to try things with me again._

_but i said no bc this time. alam kong pwede na tayo._

_and knowing everything u did and went through for me before_

_i just want to be the one to put effort this time._

_hayaan mo na ako naman ang magpakita kung gaano kita ka mahal, baby_

_gusto ko mag relax ka lang. ako na gagawa ng paraan._

_i’ll make this work this time._

**_aray:_ ** _………_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _i exposed atsumu with the intent of making fun of him_

_pero ngayon tingin ko binigyan ko pa shea ng awoj_

**_mitchoy:_ ** _Your service is greatly appreciated…_

**_osamoo:_ ** _kuya kita hahhaaha_

_ako naiiyak para kay tsum_

_lsadaomfiuafj_

_tsUM_

_SAN KA_

_MAGKAKAJOWA KA NA BAL_

_HUYAKSFHMF_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _hes currently texting me…_

_also, hes currently crying….._

**_kitakat:_ ** _inaaway mo ba yan rintarou?!_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _lah_

_di ah_

_emotional yung ihi kasi feel niya di ka niya deserve_

_lol buti alam nea_

**_kitakat:_ ** _hey_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _kidding_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _shin_

_baby_

_huy_

_seryoso k n b d2 haha_

_oks lang nmn_

_kung napipilitan k hahha_

_gago kasi yan c mitchoy eh hahaha_

_i can wait shin_

**_osamoo:_ ** _hoy_

_atsumu_

_kuya_

_remember our deal before?_

_yung if ever na need mo ng tulong to woo kuya kita?_

_i dont think i can help u with that kuya_

_e kasi parang iyong iyo na to oh_

_you deserve this and everything else._

_you keep on doubting what you two have nakalimutan mo na yata as much as you are the witness to rin and i’s love, nasaksihan ko rin kayong dalawa ni kuya kita_

_and i know genuine love when i see one._

_wanna know how?_

_because the way you look at shin is the same way i look at rin._

_the only difference is ikaw, youre so clouded with doubt and uncertainty to the point na you dont see shin looking at you as if you were the reason why he came to know love._

_and you probably are. no, i know you are._

_so please allow yourself to be happy._

_because you really deserve this, kuya._

_i know you need time to learn how to let go of the doubt pero dont u think it would be better if you learned how to do it by allowing shin to show you how confident he is with you?_

**_aray:_ ** _Wholesome Miya Content_

_right here guys ano ba to_

_my eyes are pinapawisan suehasoia_

**_hitotoo:_ ** _tsum_

_anything u wanna say?_

**_kitakat:_ ** _nah he doesnt have to_

_long as he shows me hes with me this time._

_are you, miya?_

_o titiklop ka nanaman?_

**_shoonarin:_ ** _ofc ure gonna challenge him into letting you in_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _shin.._

_are we really sure about this?_

**_kitakat:_ ** _i dont know about you, miya_

_basta alam ko sa sarili ko na handa na ako_

_susugal na ako_

_sayo_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _…_

_okay._

**_kitakat:_ ** _okay what miya_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _okay im gonna do this with you._

_no more urong bayag._

_just you._

**_kitakat:_ ** _ayt_

_we cool now_

**_atsubibo:_ ** _can we take it slow muna shin?_

_i_

_i trust you_

_i do._

_pero_

_can we?_

**_kitakat:_ ** _i cant believe im quoting osamu on this but_

_whatever pace you find yourself comfortable in, baby_

_that’s what we’ll follow._


End file.
